Ese Vestido
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito y Meiko estan en una fiesta, pero el vestido de ella lo pone... ansioso.


**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**-Ese Vestido…**

**One-shot Kaito x Meiko**

**No es Lime ni siquiera pero me sentí depravada escribiéndolo.**

**Creo que tengo que resignarme: Tendré que ser la que escriba el KaiMei subido de tono, el no tan subido de tono, y el cómico, para poder rellenar y darle gusto a todos.**

**¡KaiMei!**

**¡Eso necesita FF!**

**(y el universo también…)**

**El KaiMiku supera por mucho al KaiMei en producción de fanfics. Pero el KaiMei me gusta mucho mas, de hecho comienzo a odiar el KaiMiku… no me maten. No quiero que dejen de escribirlo, ni el twincest (que ya hasta me cayó bien porque gran parte de sus fans también apoyan el KaiMei… Yupi)… sólo… ¡Consiéntanme tantito no sean gachos!**

**Cualquier KaiMei escrito en ingles o francés o español tendrá una review Mía.**

No podía dejar de mirarla. Esa noche en especial, si a él ella siempre le parecía hermosa, su belleza destacaba con mucha más fuerza.

Y eso que no era su versión favorita. Le gustaba mas verla con el pelo como siempre lo llevaba, no recogido tan finamente como en ese momento.

¡Pero que importaba! Ella se veía preciosa aun así. Nunca antes le había visto ese magnifico vestido, seguro lo había comprado en secreto para sorprenderlo. Ella hacía ese tipo de cosas.

En medio de la pequeña fiesta, solo la veía a ella. Y entre la marea de fanmades, utaus y vocaloids, eso no era fácil. Pero entre todos ellos, para él, la única era Meiko.

Y ella se daba mucha cuenta de ello. Volteaba en su dirección con sonrisas seductoras, y luego regresaba su atención a los demás volteándose con un movimiento de hombro elegante y que hacia que Kaito se sonrojara.

Esas miradas y ese vestido… rayos. Era un vestido pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba sus curvas, color rojo claro… dejando la espalda al descubierto y de la cintura para arriba sostenido solo con un pequeño nudo en el cuello.

Se notaba que se había recogido el pelo solo para dejarlo verlo. Eso era una invitación descarada a desatarlo.

-Eto… Kaito… ¿Estás bien?- Gakupo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Eh! Sí, eto… disculpa, creo que el alcohol me esta cayendo un poco pesado… jeje…- respondió, aparentando inocencia, avergonzado por las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza.

-Si claro, con esa belleza ahí a **MÍ** también me caería pesado.- bromeó Akaito, tomando a su hermano por el hombro.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Kaito.

-Solo diciendo la verdad…- se defendió Akaito.

-Te recuerdo que es mi novia…-

-Temporal, Kaito, temporal… cuando se aburra contigo, ya verás de quien será novia…-

-¿¡Qué!

Gakupo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y elevó la vista al techo, como diciendo _"Ahí van otra vez…"._ Dell, junto a ellos, aspiró una vez más de su cigarrillo, y comento:

-Meiko es como la manzana dorada de la discordia.-

-¡No puedes decir eso!- protestó Gakupo. –No es lo mismo, porque es novia de Kaito y Akaito no debería seguir soltando ese tipo de comentarios…-

Mientras tanto, el grupito era observado por tres chicas, que reían divertidas cuando Kaito y Akaito comenzaron a pelearse y Gakupo trataba de separarlos.

-Meiko… ¿Te pusiste eso a propósito, cierto?- preguntó Luka, observándola con la aparente frialdad de siempre.

Meiko se rió por lo bajo divertida. –Hum… mi propósito tal vez no era que se pelearan.-

-¡D…de cualquier forshma siempre lo hashen… hips! ¡Saluuuu!- exclamó Haku, sonrojada por el alcohol, dándole otro largo trago a su botella de sake.

El resto de la noche no tuvo mucho más interés. Sólo fue cosa de mandar a dormir a los mas pequeños; Los gemelos Kagamine, Miku, Gumi… (Rin y Len no querían hacerlo, pero Meiko les prometió una bolsa de bananas y otra de naranjas si se iban a dormir).

Solo quedaron Dell, Luka, Gakupo, Akaito, Haku, Kaito, Meiko… Y otra vez ese insoportable (para Kaito) coqueteo a distancia entre ambos. Insoportable, porque entre mas pasaba el tiempo más la deseaba, y no le gustaba pensar que esta vez el ansioso era él.

¿No era ella la que siempre lograba que ambos terminaran entre las sabanas?

Él normalmente no era el que tenía un impulso de ese estilo. Y ahora se sentía… completa, e irrevocablemente… como un %%% pervertido. Como Akaito, pues.

¿Resultado?… esa noche cada vez se sentía más… más… incómodo. Y agitado. ¿Qué hacer? La deseaba. Y mucho.

¡Ese tonto vestido!

¡No, él no era un pervertido! ¡No podía ser!

Y al fin, poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse. Poco a poco el salón fue quedándose solo.

Muy sólo. Los únicos que seguían por ahí eran él, Haku, y Meiko. Las dos chicas sentadas en una mesa, Meiko tratando de despertar a Haku. Hasta que llegó Dell y se llevó a su ebria hermana, fumando.

Meiko suspiró cansada. No le gustaba dejar a Haku sola, le gustaba asegurarse de que, ebria y todo, ella estaría bien. Entonces, reparó en que su novio, al otro lado de la habitación, la miraba con ojos… interesantes.

Meiko sonrió satisfecha, y tomó con lentitud el último sorbo de sake en su copa, sin dejar de mirar a Kaito, que se sonrojó otra vez.

Hasta que por fin, se atrevió a hablarle. Caminó hacia ella con bastante torpeza, y cuando llegó cerca, solo atinó a sonreírle y musitar un:

-E..to… ¿Nos vamos?-

Meiko le sonrió tranquilamente, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la silla lo mas lentamente que pudo. Todavía seguía en el juego de Provocar a Kaito.

Caminaron a casa, muy cerca, en silencio, y dirigiéndose solo algunas miradas. A medio camino, Meiko rompió el silencio. –Entonces… ¿Qué haremos al llegar?-

Kaito tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Desde hacia rato no había parado de mirar de reojo el tremendo escote de la chica y estaba rojo como tomate. –Eh… to… dormir, es… toy… cansado.-

-¿Dormir?- preguntó Meiko extrañada. Tal vez su estrategia tenía un fallo.

-S…sí, eso… dor… mir, jeje…-

Por el tono en su voz, supo que no, su estrategia no había fallado. Pero si Kaito se lo proponía, podía ser lo mas necio del planeta…

…mejor, que ella tomara la delantera como siempre.

Por fin, frente a la puerta, él entro primero. Encendió la luz. Y apenas se dio la vuelta ella entró, lo tomó en sus brazos y unió sus labios a los de él, mientras con una mano cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Obviamente, Kaito no protestó y la recargó en la pared más cercana.

Luego de un largo rato de besos cada vez menos decentes, por fin la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación en el piso de arriba.

Y no tardó mucho en por fin desabrochar el nudo en su cuello.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Escribir subideras de tono ya se volvió una constante pero… ¿Como sigo escribiendo si no leo nada excepto fics que ya leí?**

**Bien, dejo de quejarme, disculpen… es que llevo un buen sin leer ningún KaiMei nuevo…**

**Y si no escriben uno, al menos dejen una review inspiradoraaa…**

…**porque con eso ya es suficiente.**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiii…**


End file.
